


Carry On My Wayward Foxes

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: At Least Between Kevin and Matt, But They Aren't The Focus Of The Story, Canon-Typical Violence, Exy is played, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Kinda, M/M, Matt Is Team Mom, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soft Matt Boyd, Some Andriel, Some Humor, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: Matt and the many ways he has carried his team.
Relationships: Matt Boyd & Neil Josten, Matt Boyd & The Foxes, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 22
Kudos: 94





	1. Neil

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a conversation I had with someone on Tumblr and it kind of snowballed into an actual fic when the plot became too hard to ignore. This is finished and I plan to update it whenever I get around to editing the rest, but I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think. This was a blast to write!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter :D

Matt never really thought about the idea of having siblings. He'd been an only child growing up, hadn't really envied his cousins when he used to watch them fight during the holidays, and after watching how the Minyard twins acted around each other he started to think he dodged a bullet.

Until Neil.

Neil became the little brother Matt didn't know he wanted, a familial warmth filling his chest every moment he spent with Neil, and it didn't take long for Matt to realize that he would walk through fire for Neil Josten.

Not that he’d ever try and tell Neil.

Knowing Neil like he did, he’d give Matt one of those heartbreaking looks, almost as if he couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of anyone caring for him, and dismiss his declaration. Matt didn’t think he could take the heartache. So, he’d just be the best big brother Neil ever had from afar.

He found Neil cured up on the couch, asleep, practically buried in a hoodie 3 sizes too big. His hand dangled off the edge of the cushion, the remote lying on the floor. There was an Exy game playing on the TV, the Weevils vs the Banshees, and Matt could already tell that the Weevils were going to win.

He picked the remote up, shutting the game off, and he tossed it onto the coffee table. He looked down at Neil with his hands on his hips, chewing on his bottom lip. He wasn’t sure how Neil would react to being carried into their room, but Matt really didn’t want to wake him up. He looked peaceful, something he rarely allowed himself to be, and it’d be a shame if Matt disturbed his rest.

“Hey, Neil,” Matt said softly, gathering his smaller body into his arms. “It’s just me, okay? I’m just moving you.” He felt Neil sigh against his neck, arms tightening around his shoulders, but he continued to doze.

Either he trusted Matt enough to allow himself to be moved or he was really out of it. Matt hoped for the former but he knew it was more than likely the latter. Carefully, he maneuvered through their bedroom doorway, gently setting Neil on his bed, and pulled the comforter over his body.

“Night, buddy,” he said softly, turning to leave the room.

“Thanks, Matt,” Neil replied so quietly Matt nearly missed it.

He smiled and shut the door.


	2. Andrew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of these were hard to write and this was one of them. I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out when exactly Andrew Minyard would let anyone pick him up. So, I kind of winged it and hoped for the best.
> 
> I'll post the rest of the chapters over the next few days, but I hope you like this one and thank you for reading and commenting last chapter :D
> 
> Bye!!

Matt didn’t hate Andrew. He probably should, after what he pulled at Twilight’s Eden, but he just couldn’t manage to hold a grudge. Dan told him she’d hold a grudge for him, and while he appreciated how protective his girlfriend could be, he didn’t want her to feel like she had to fight his battles.

So, he didn’t hate Andrew. That didn’t mean they were ever going to be best friends, and no matter what he and Neil were to each other that was probably never going to change, but they had an understanding and shared a common interest, keeping Neil safe, so they were becoming friendlier.

Just a bit.

Matt hadn’t been fast enough to stop the opposing backliner from picking Andrew up and throwing him into the goal. He heard the air rush from Andrew’s lungs, his shorter body crumpling, and behind him he swore he could hear Kill Bill sirens as Neil sprinted forward, shoving the guy away from Andrew.

Matt looked between Neil, who had to be restrained by Kevin and Nicky, screaming obscenities at the backliner as he was escorted off the field, and Andrew who had yet to sit up. Matt moved towards Andrew, knowing Neil would want  _ someone  _ to check on him. From off the field, he heard Wymack calling for a timeout.

Andrew didn’t come off as  _ small _ to Matt. He was shorter than Matt, that was evident, but his presence made him seem ten feet tall. On a normal day. Today, however, he was curled over on his side, taking in quick, pained breaths, one arm curled around his torso, his eyes darting around like a caged animal.

“Hey, buddy,” Matt said carefully, kneeling next to him, aware of the other Foxes surrounding them. Neil dropped down next to Matt, his hands hovering over Andrew, and he barked at the others to step back.

“Stop crowding him,” he said sharply and Matt’s chest hurt for both of them. “Andrew? Andrew are you okay?” Neil asked, his fingers twitching, breath hitching.

“Andrew,” Matt said softly when he didn’t answer, looking towards Abby who stepped carefully onto the field, waiting to see if she was needed, looking back at Wymack worriedly. “Hey, can I help you up?”

Matt paid attention to Neil and Andrew whenever they were around each other, mostly out of a sense of brotherly obligation, and the one thing he noticed about their relationship was they always asked before touching each other.

“What?” Neil gave Matt an incredulous look, panic skittering across his face.

“Just to get you off the field,” Matt continued as if Neil hadn’t spoken. “I’ll let you go as soon as we get to Abby. Okay? Is that cool with you, dude?” He waited, expecting Andrew to snap at him, or maybe throw a punch, but he’s surprised when Andrew’s eyes zeroed in on him and he gave a small nod.

“Okay. I’ll, I’ll be fast.” He stood up, carefully lifting Andrew to his feet, listening to him hiss when he brushed against his side. Cracked ribs, most likely, and Matt winced in sympathy.

Andrew' body stiffened when he put an arm around his shoulders, wary eyes watching Matt closely, but he accepted the help without a sound. This close to him, Matt could feel Andrew's barely controlled trembling. He could see pain flickering in his eyes, his face pallid as a trail of sweat rolled down his temple. He was mumbling something under his breath, too quiet for Matt to hear, but it seemed to help him relax just a little.

He was aware of Neil hovering next him, Kevin and Aaron hot on his heels, and Nicky rushing forward to hold open the door so Abby didn’t have to, his face pale and eyes reddening. Matt moved as quickly and as carefully as he could, mostly carrying Andrew but not about to mention it, and he kept his promise and let him go the moment he helped him off the field.

To his astonishment, Andrew held onto his arm for a brief few seconds before straightening up as best as he could and shuffling towards the bench. While Abby checked him over, Renee squeezed his shoulder and shoved her helmet on, a steely look in her eyes as they landed on the backliner who did this, her lip curling.

“Shit,” he heard Kevin murmur.

“Are you okay?” Neil asked Andrew softly, hovering over him, his hands still twitching with the need to touch him but refraining.

Andrew met his eyes and nodded and Neil let loose a shaky breath, reaching out to run his fingers through his sweaty blond hair. For a second, Matt swore Andrew leaned into the touch, but the second was gone and he shoved Neil towards the court.

“Kick his ass,” he said and Neil nodded, determination on his face, and he hurried back onto the court. The others followed suit, Matt the last to leave, but he stopped when Andrew called his name.

“Boyd…” he trailed off, taking a pained breath. Matt wasn’t expecting a thank you, that just wasn’t Andrew’s style, but his eye widened slightly when Andrew said, “Keep an eye on him.”

“I will, Minyard,” Matt responded, knowing exactly who Andrew was referring to, and hurried after his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment if you get the chance :)


	3. Allison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just post one more chapter and save the rest for tomorrow :)
> 
> This was another one that I had trouble writing, I just can't think of reasons the team would let Matt pick them up, but I was happy with how it came out.

It took a while for Allison to warm up to Matt. Before Seth had died, Allison used to be around his and Matt’s dorm all the time. Sometimes he’d walk in on them making out on the couch, sometimes he’d be stuck sleeping on said couch because they were occupying his and Seth’s room, and other times she’d be standing on one end, Seth the other, and they’d be screaming at each other. Matt was never sure what he was going to walk in on when it came to those two, so he generally prepared himself for anything.

When he and Dan started dating, it became easier to avoid them when they were together, but he still had to see Allison whenever she was in the girls’ dorm, and eventually they fell into a mutual acquaintanceship. Like Andrew, Matt would never call Allison his best friend, but he’d certainly back her up in a fight.

The game had just ended, 10-6 in the Foxes’ favor, and Dan and Renee were dealing with the press. Neil followed Abby and Andrew towards Abby’s office, mostly hovering but trying very hard not to get in the way. Andrew was holding an ice pack to his ribs and scowling at anyone who dared ask if he were okay. Aaron and Nicky trailed behind them, walking a bit slower, while Kevin talked to Wymack about bringing the freshmen in for extra training at night.

Matt didn’t see the freshmen around, but he knew if Jack got wind of even more training he’d throw a fit. It was only a matter of time before someone knocked him on his ass, and Matt wasn’t sure who he wanted to see do it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the backliner who had thrown Andrew to the ground. He was hovering in the doorway of the visitors’ locker room, his dark eyes tracking Neil and Andrew, and the smile on his face made it very clear he was about to say something.

Matt opened his mouth to warn him to shut his mouth, but he felt someone shoulder check him as they walked past, Allison storming towards the guy with fire in her eyes. Matt hurried after her, unsure what she was going to do but ready to step in if he had to, watching as the guy turned and smirked at Allison.

“You think the little red head could take a hit better than the blond?” he said and Matt watched Allison bristle. His own hands curled into fists, eyes blazing as he glared at the backliner.

“What did you just say?” she said loudly, getting everyone’s attention. Luckily Neil and Andrew had already disappeared into Abby’s office, the door firmly shut, otherwise Matt had a feeling they’d be having to pull Andrew off this guy.

“You heard me, you dumb bitch. Are all the Foxes this stupid?" He looked Allison right in the eyes and slowly said, "Me throw blond into goal. Maybe me throw red head next…” the guy choked on his words when Allison punched him in the throat, staggering back a step.

“If you ever…” she screamed, punching him in the chest. “Don’t even look at them, don’t even talk about them, and if you so much as breathe in their directions…!” she screamed unintelligibly, swinging at him a third time, but he ducked and took a step towards her.

Matt picked Allison up, pulling her back, trying to avoid her flailing limbs. He watched as Kevin and Wymack rushed towards the commotion. Wymack told the backliner to get his ass back into the locker room, warning him if he saw him again he’d make sure he never stepped foot on another Exy court.

Matt set Allison down when the backliner had disappeared into the locker room, taking several steps back when she whirled around to face him, and raised his hands.

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “I just didn’t want him hurting you.”

She snorted. “Him? Hurt me? Please.”

Matt conceded to that, knowing Allison didn’t need his protection. He ran a hand through his hair, chuckling softly, and said, “I didn’t know you cared so much for Minyard.”

“I don’t,” she admitted shrugging. “I care about Neil and _Neil_ cares about Minyard.”

She then turned on her heel and stormed into the girl’s locker room, knocking Aaron and Nicky out of her way when they tried to ask her what happened. They turned to look at Matt, but before he could say anything Wymack barked at them to get changed.

“Yes coach,” they all said together and hurried into the locker room.


	4. Aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late update. I'm in the middle of moving and got sidetracked.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting in the last 3 chapters and let me know if you're still digging this 🥰
> 
> Bye!!

Matt has a hard time reading Aaron. They’ve been sharing a dorm for almost six months and he still didn’t know anything about him, other than he’s Andrew’s brother and he’s dating Katelyn Baxter. What was his favorite color? Did he have a takeout preference? What TV shows did he like or movies or books? Even Neil, who spent the majority of their time as roommates lying, eventually told Matt something substantial.

He heard a thud from outside the dorm, followed by keys scraping against the door. It took a few tries before Aaron managed to get the key in the lock and it swung open, revealing him leaning against the doorframe.

“You’re up,” he said bluntly, staring at Matt with a look so close to one of Andrew’s that for a moment Matt wondered if this were actually Aaron.

“I wasn’t waiting for you,” Matt responded quickly, holding up a bowl of popcorn. “I was about to watch a movie.”

“What time…?” Aaron fought to pull his phone from his pocket, swearing under his breath when he managed to tangle himself up in his coat. Matt gave him a few more seconds before taking pity on him and getting up to help.

He could smell alcohol on Aaron’s breath when he walked towards him, the scent strong enough to make Matt want to breathe through his mouth. He reached out to help with his jacket, but Aaron held up his hand.

“I got it,” he said sharply and Matt immediately backed off.

“You sure?”

Aaron grunted and managed to untangle himself, muttering furiously. He tore the jacket off, throwing it onto the floor, and started stomping on it.

“Are you okay?”

“Do I look okay?” Aaron kicked his jacket across the room and staggered towards the couch, falling face first onto it.

“I guess not.” Matt sat on the floor, leaning his head against the couch, and stared at the paused movie. “You want to talk about it?”

“What’s there to talk about?” Aaron asked bitterly. “My brother hates me, I think I might hate him a little too, and the one jackass I wanted nothing to do with is still pushing us to go to therapy.”

Choosing to ignore the jab at Neil, knowing it wouldn't help to get into it with Aaron, Matt asked, “Do you really hate Andrew?”

Aaron sighed, turning onto his side so he could stare at Matt. He didn’t say anything for a full minute before he quietly admitted, “No.”

“Do you kind of wish you did?”

Mutely, he nodded.

“Maybe,” Matt trailed off, choosing his next words carefully. “Maybe both of you expect the other one to hate you so much that you’ve convinced yourselves you need to hate each other. If that made any sense.”

Snoring answered Matt and he turned to see Aaron passed out, face pressed into the couch cushions. Matt debated leaving him there, but he figured he'd be nice and move Aaron to his bed.

Carefully, Matt hauled Aaron’s body over his shoulder and carried him towards the room. He gently laid him down onto his mattress, gave him a concerned look, and hurried back to the front room before he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know if Katelyn had a last name so I gave her one.


	5. Dan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how in character this is, but since Neil didn't get too in depth into Dan and Matt's relationship I'm just going to pretend it is :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting last chapter :D

Matt never loved anyone as much as he loved Dan Wilds. After their first date, he’d told Seth that he was going to marry her one day. Seth had called him a moron and told him to stop blocking the TV, but Matt didn’t care. He stood by what he said.

Someday wasn’t soon enough, but he knew Dan had plans for the future and he didn’t want to step on them. So, despite the engagement ring he’d bought for their one year anniversary, the same ring he’d been too chicken shit to give Dan, he didn’t ask. Not yet. Someday, for sure, but not today.

Today they’re studying under an old oak at a nearby park. Dan had her head resting on Matt’s stomach, her book propped up on her chest as she read. Matt twirled a pencil around his finger, reading the same sentence for the third time. He didn’t feel like studying right now, it was too nice out to have his head buried in a book, but they had midterms coming up and he needed to pass this class in order to keep playing Exy.

Dan closed her book with a loud  _ snap _ and tossed it to the side, running her hands down her face. She tilted her head back to look at Matt and smiled. His heart skittered in his chest as he smiled back at her, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“We need a break!” she announced sitting up.

“I want to, but…” Matt looked at his book. “I really need to pass this class.”

“Then I’ll help you.” Dan stood up, brushing dirt from her jeans. “Might even give you a show, while I’m at it.” She gave him a flirty grin, winking at him, and he jumped up. Quickly, they collected their things, shoving books into their bags. Matt took Dan’s bag, slinging both his and hers over his shoulder, and then he tossed her over his shoulder for good measure.

“Matt!” she squealed, laughing helplessly.

“Where to, my lady?”

“Far,” she responded in a faux-southern accent. “Far far away from here. Somewhere with a nice bed.”

“To the Tower!” Matt exclaimed and started running back towards the dorms, Dan’s sweet laughter ringing in his ears.

_ God, I love this woman! _


	6. Nicky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, too. I think I had ideas for some and just vague plans for others, so yeah. Perhaps some time down the line I'll write longer stuff featuring Dan and Nicky. IDK.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and I will definitely try and get the last three chapters up some time this weekend :)

Matt had always wanted to be friends with Nicky. He seemed friendly and outgoing, always hovered around his cousins like a worried parent, and he craved human interaction. He would have tried harder, but Andrew had been an obstacle that refused to move, so for a while Matt didn’t really interact with Nicky.

But then Neil came along, and with it a unity among the team that they hadn’t been capable of achieving the year before. He brought Andrew’s little group and the Upperclassmen together, almost effortlessly in Matt’s eyes, and now he and Nicky were becoming fast friends.

They’d won their second championship, the crowd screaming at their 11-10 win, and he noticed Andrew concede to a hug from Neil and Renee. Dan and Allison jumped up and down, screaming at the top of their lungs, holding onto each other, and Kevin looked pleased. Even Aaron had a small, prideful smile on his face. The freshmen were also proud of themselves, and Matt was proud of them, too. They worked their asses off all year to get to this moment, they deserved to enjoy it.

Nicky threw himself at Matt, nearly knocking him over, and hugged him hard. Matt hugged him back, lifting him off his feet, and Nicky said, “Careful, now, I’m an engaged man!”

Matt laughed, shaking his head, and set Nicky down. He bowed, gesturing behind him, and jokingly said, “I understand. My apologies. Erik is a lucky dude.”

Nicky grinned, throwing his arms around Matt again, and kissed his cheek. He let him go, turning to hug Aaron, and Matt knew he was going to miss this when they all graduated. He hoped they could squeeze a few more moments like this out before they did; this team, his family, deserved all the happiness they could find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment if you can :D


	7. Kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter!! This one right here!! This is the one that gave me the most trouble. I thought writing for Andrew would be tough, but then I remembered Kevin and Matt's relationship and I was like... fuck.
> 
> So I landed on emotional carrying instead of physical carrying, and I'm still not 100% happy with this chapter.
> 
> I'll try to get the last two up tonight :)
> 
> Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for continuing to read this, and I do appreciate every comment and kudo this has gotten so far. Thank you, thank you, thank you :)

Matt and Kevin had a very complicated relationship. They weren’t friends, Matt doubted they’d ever be friends, and unlike Andrew neither one had Neil to fall back on. They were teammates and sometimes they interacted whenever the team wanted to have a movie night, but Matt never went out of his way to talk to Kevin and Kevin wasn’t about to start waxing poetry about Matt.

And they were fine with that; mostly Kevin. Matt wouldn’t mind trying to be friendlier, mostly for the team’s sake. For the most part they were, but there were those rare times. Matt would rather have less of those rare moments.

“Get your goddamn head in the game!” Kevin shouted at Matt, banging his racket against the court’s wall.

“Keep yelling at me, Day!” Matt snapped back.

“And you’ll what?” Kevin took a step towards Matt, squaring his shoulders. Somewhere in the distance, Matt could feel Andrew’s eyes on him, tracking his movements, calculating the best time to step in if he had to, but he also noticed Neil moving to attempt to intercept him before any blood could be drawn.

“Hey!” Wymack called, picking up on the tension. “Save that shit for the other team!”

“Yes coach,” they said together and continued with practice.

Things were going well for a while, but Matt stumbled a bit on one of the maneuvers Kevin had been trying to show them and Kevin started yelling again. Matt stepped up into his face, jabbing him in the chest, telling him to calm the fuck down, it’s their first time doing these moves, he’ll learn it.

“I’m not one of the fucking freshmen, Day! Stop treating me like this is my first practice!”

“Then stop acting like it is!” Kevin retorted, bumping Matt with his chest.

“Twenty bucks says Kevin throws the first punch,” Matt heard Allison mutter to someone, and he rolled his eyes.

“Hey, guys, let’s calm down,” Nicky said quickly, trying to push them apart. “We’re a team! Let’s act like a team, okay? Okay guys?” He managed to get in between them, his palms pressing into their chests, his arms spread out on either side of him, a placating smile on his face.

Kevin huffed, turning and stalking across the field. Nicky gave Matt a questioning look and he nodded. Nicky nodded back, patting his chest, and turned to walk away. Matt figured it was over, Nicky having talked them down from the inevitable fight, and he started heading back to his position.

His only warning was the heavy footfalls before he felt a weight land on his back and knock him to the ground. He and Kevin started wailing on each other, fighting like two eight year olds who both wanted the good swing at recess, and Wymack’s shouting was drowned out by the other Foxes screaming and trying to pull them apart.

“Goddamn it!” Wymack yanked Kevin off of Matt, holding him back with one arm, and said, “I swear to fucking god, I will bench both of you for the rest of the season if you don’t knock this shit off.”

“But Coach…"

“I mean it, Kevin,” Wymack snapped and pushed him towards the court’s exit. “Practice is over! Everyone hit the showers!” He turned back and said, “Not you, Boyd. Follow me!”

He trudged after Wymack and Kevin, following them into Wymack’s office. He pointed at his haphazardly placed chairs, telling them to sit down, and shut the door with more force than necessary. Wymack moved around his desk, sitting down, and just stared at them.

“I don’t…”

“Kevin,” Wymack warned and he fell silent. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, and shook his head. “I don’t care what the fuck you two do off of my court, but when you’re here you can’t be trying to kill each other.”

“We weren’t…”

“I swear, Boyd!” Wymack huffed, looking very tired, and uncrossed his arms. “This is all above my pay grade.” He reached into the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. “You two work on whatever it is you need to work on or I’m signing you up for a marathon.” He gestured to the door, unscrewing the lid on the bottle. “Get out before I throw you out.”

Matt and Kevin stood up and headed towards the door. Matt opened it, holding it open for Kevin, and followed him out of the room. As the door closed behind him, they stood awkwardly in the hall, not looking at each other.

“I don’t…”

“I just…”

They trailed off, gesturing for the other to continue. It took a bit, but finally Kevin won the silent argument and Matt said, “Do you hate me?”

“No,” Kevin replied honestly. “Don’t really understand you, most days, but I don’t hate you.” He rubbed the back of his head, hunching his shoulders. “Look, I can…” he sighed, breathing out of his nose. “I can show you the move. It’s not that hard, but the footwork is a little tricky.”

“Really?” When Kevin nodded, Matt smiled. “Okay, that’ll be fine. When?”

“Tonight? We can pick you up before we leave for the court. Neil and Andrew won’t mind, they probably won’t even notice.” He added under his breath, “They barely notice me half the time.”

“I think they’re cute,” Matt said and Kevin rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.” He stalked away, calling over his shoulder. “Be ready at 11.”

“Hey, Day…?”

Kevin turned, furrowing his brow. “What?”

“You know, if you ever need a friend…” Matt trailed off, gesturing to himself. “I’m always up to listen to you, you know, talk about whatever.”

Kevin stared at Matt for a long few seconds before shrugging. He ran his fingers through his hair, the sweaty strands standing on end, and he grunted, “Maybe.” He then turned and walked away.

Matt felt like they made some progress.


	8. Renee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of a wait. I had to get my internet installed.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll put out the last chapter just as soon as I can :)

Matt liked Renee. She had hard edges that she spent years trying to smooth out, was just as deadly as Andrew but hid it better, and was scarily perceptive. She had her faith, but she never tried to push it onto anyone, and for that Matt was grateful. He wasn’t sure where he stood where God was concerned, but he’d rather figure that stuff out on his own and not have a bible shoved in his face.

He had always wanted to spar with Renee. He’d seen the bruises after she and Andrew fought, knew she’d given him as many as he’d given her, and Matt was interested in seeing her technique. He’d been taught to box, but there were so many different fighting styles and he was curious.

Renee finally agreed after Matt had asked her about ten times. She suggested a time, borrowed the keys to the Exy court from Neil, and Matt met her there around eleven. She let them in, they separated to change into gym clothes and padding, and then she led him onto the court.

“Okay, so come at me with what you have,” Renee said after they had stretched.

“Just like that?” Matt asked curiously.

“Yep.” She bounced on her feet, holding up her hands. “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” He tried jabbing at her side with a slow punch, but she side-stepped it, batting his hand away.

“C’mon, don’t pull any punches,” she said, a little frustrated, and Matt gave her a concerned look. She rolled her eyes and punched him right in the side of the head, the padding doing nothing to cushion the blow.

“Ow!”

“Hit me!” She hit him again,  _ wham,  _ right in the side. He doubled over, the air leaving his lungs in a sudden  _ whoosh _ . “C’mon, Matt, hit me.” She lashed out with her foot, hitting his shoulder and knocking him to the floor.

He jumped up, irritated, and started punching her, quick jabs, half of which she blocked, but he managed to get two solid hits in, knocking her back a step. Her grin was feral, fire flashing in her eyes, and she started punches, picking up the quick jabs really fast, and Matt had to use his entire body to block most of her hits.

“I think I know why you agreed to this,” Matt said, ducking another punch. He lashed out, hitting Renee in the side, and she grunted.

“Why?”

“You wanted to pick up some new moves.”

Renee didn’t answer, smashing her fist into the side of Matt’s head again. He saw stars this time, his ears ringing, and he called for a time out. He picked up his water bottle, drinking from it greedily. Winded, he said, “Shit.”

“Fast and dirty, that’s the only way street kids learn to fight,” Renee said, fixing the tape wrapped around her knuckles. “But, hey, learning a few new moves never hurt. I have to keep Andrew on his toes.” She offered Matt a kind smile, accepting the water bottle when he handed it to her, and asked, “Ready to go again?”

Matt nodded. “Do your worse, Walker.”

She grinned wickedly, chucking his water bottle to the side, and they started fighting again. After another thirty minutes, Matt was sore, sweaty, and bruised, blood gently dribbling down his nose, and Renee was sporting a newly developing bruise on her cheek, but they were both smiling.

“That was great!” Matt exclaimed, hands braced on his knees, breathing heavily through his nose. “Probably won’t be able to breathe out of my left nostril tomorrow, but I’m okay with that.”

Renee laughed softly, pushing sweaty hair out of her face. She drank deeply from her water bottle, swishing the water around for a bit before spitting out a glob of watery blood. She drew in a steady breath, letting it out slowly, and said, “You fight well. I can tell you were trained.”

“Mom offered, I agreed. Your fighting style is hard to follow, but I dig it. I’d love to learn some of your moves.”

Renee gave him a serene smile and said, “I’d gladly teach you.” She winched when she put pressure on her left ankle, and Matt suddenly felt bad.

“Can I offer you a lift back to the locker room?” he asked, concerned for her well being.

“I’m sure I can manage just fine.”

“I’m sure you can, but I want to help.” Matt turned around, patting his back, and said, “C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

He thought she was going to say no again, and he would have stopped asking if she did, but she slowly clambered onto his back. She hooked her arms around his neck, wrapped her legs around his waist, and said, “Drop me at your own risk, Boyd.”

He grasped her legs, grinning over his shoulder at her, and said, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Walker.”


	9. Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little bonus chapter. Thank you so much for reading, drop me a comment if you get the chance, and I'll keep writing if you keep being interested :)
> 
> Bye!!

When Matt asked Dan to marry him, she had grinned and said, “About time. If you waited any longer, I would have asked you.”

“And I would have said yes,” he had replied.

Their wedding was small. The Foxes were invited, of course, and Wymack walked Dan down the aisle. Her sisters were her bridesmaids, Matt had Neil as his best man, and he even managed to get a picture of Neil dancing with Andrew. It was a nice night, quiet, and Matt could not have asked for a more perfect day.

They returned to their apartment around 3 AM, a little tipsy and ready to pass out so they could be up in 3 hours to catch a plane. Matt had intended to carry Dan over the threshold, tradition and all that bullshit, but she surprised him by picking him up bridal style.

“Alright, I’m into this,” Matt announced knowing they must look ridiculous but not giving a single fuck.

“I’m going to have my way with you, Boyd!” Dan said carrying him over the threshold, kicking the door shut behind them.

They missed their flight in the morning, but they didn’t care. Matt would miss a hundred flights if it meant he got to spend every night for the rest of his life with Dan.


End file.
